You're not human
by Dragon-Hallows
Summary: FIRST FIC! When Alexander Lightwood was a child he killed his father, but It wasn't him.. it was a force field. Now, that he's older he knows about these powers and tried to control them. He tries to be hidden, but what happens when the most popular kid in school bumps into him? (Bad summary) Rated M for maybe Lemons in the future :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! :). I am new here, meaning a new writer :D. I have read so many fanfics at the moment *-*. Ok, I'll shut up. New fanfic! Its about Alec having powers and he's known about them but can't really control it and hasn't really used them but making amulets. He tried to be hidden, afraid of what might happen. What happens when he bumps into the most popular kid at school named, Magnus Bane?**

* * *

¨Dad, please listen to me!¨" I pleaded, my eyes filled with tears, ¨I- I Im n-normal!¨

My father gave me a disgusted look as he raised the gun, ¨You are not human. Whatever the fuck you are, you deserve to go to hell!¨

I looked around to see no one was here, who would be here? My family was at home while my father was here with me in a dark alley …. trying to kill me.

¨P-please!¨ I yelled again, feeling my legs shake, ¨I-I'll control it I swear!¨

My father snarled, ¨Something like you does not deserve to live, you're not even my son!¨ With that he released the trigger.

I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the pain. Yet, nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see a small blue force field around me the bullet no where to be seen. My eyes widened at the sight and I looked at my father.

His mouth was slightly opened, as I noticed he was clutching his chest where his heart should be. He removed his hands as I noticed a small pitch of blood on his shirt until I realized. The bullet was inside of him. My father dropped to his knees as he opened his mouth once more, ¨You're not human.¨

I woke up, gasping, feeling my forehead damp with sweat. I had a dream- no a memory. I looked next to me to see my dresser and an alarm clock. It was only 5am but I didn't want to go back to sleep. This had been going on for a while, I had had the same dream at least twice a week.

I removed the sheets from my body and stood up. I went over to the bathroom, and switched on the lights. Light spread through the room to see the plain bathroom. The only thing that wasn't white was the mirror. I went over to it and stared at my reflection to see I had dark circles under my eyes. My hair was dark and messy, and a bit long. The back of my head, well my hair wasn't as long but in the front, it covered my eyes perfectly. My skin was deathly white, in which I had never met anyone who had lighter skin than me.

I walked towards the shower, moving the curtains out of the way. I turned on the water and slowly put my hand in to feel the warm water. I smiled and jumped in.

I was getting dressed as I looked at the clock 5342am. Still too early no one gets up till 6am. I noticed I was wearing a tight, brown shirt- it used to be black but it faded. I should really check what I'm wearing. I looked down at the several collars I had.

I slowly walked back, my back hitting the wall. I slid down onto the floor as I took out my necklaces from my shirt. Ever since the incident I had practiced. I had made necklaces- no, amulets. I hold up one in which hanging from the collar was a light orange pearl. I took off the amulet and hold the pearl in my hand. No, it wasn't a powerful object in which you would think it was just- I crushed the pearl in my hand, an orange smoke coming out of it.

I stared at it as it took a form of an orange butterfly. I hold out my hand, letting the small animal rest there. I smiled, but it slowly faded. The small butterfly glowed as I felt it walk on my hand. The butterfly now stood on my nose, illuminating my whole face.

Suddenly I heard someone knock on my door, ¨ALEC!¨ I heard Isabelle yell.

I waved my hand, the butterfly turning into smoke and into a pearl once more. I put on the amulet putting it under my shirt and stood up. I walked over to the door and opened it to see my sister there, fully dressed. I, of course didn't approve. She wore denim booty shorts showing her tan legs as she wore brown boots. She as well wore a white blouse, which showed her shoulders, she looked pretty but she showed too much skin for my liking.

¨Can you help me?¨ she asked.

¨Sure,¨ I offered a smile, ¨In what?¨

¨A french braid, can you?¨ she made puppy eyes.

I chuckled and turned on the light, ¨take a seat.¨

I had finished doing the french braid of Isabelle, now I was in the kitchen, sitting down and eating toast. I felt guilty. No one knew about my power, the only person who did which was my father was dead.

I felt someone hit my back causing me to jump as I noticed my hands turning completely blue, nticing the small forcefield appear but quickly fade.

¨Alec!¨ I heard Jace cheer as I hid my hands.

¨What?¨

¨Well, look who's in a bad mood,¨ he chuckled, slapping my back again. ¨You're so.. uptight, you should get a girl and get laid.¨

I simply nodded, feeling my face get warm. He didn't know I was gay. It was bad enough no one knew about the things I could do, but as well no one knew I was gay. But well,my sister some how found out.

¨Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!¨ I heard Izzy yell, coming down stairs.

¨What?¨ Jace asked.

She shrieked, ¨BRITTANY BROKE HER LEG!¨

I couldn't help but chuckle as Jace laughed, ¨How is that good?¨ I asked.

¨SHE'S THE CHEERLEADER CAPTAIN!¨ She yelled at us like if we were crazy, ¨THAT MEANS I CAN JOIN! GET YOUR ASSES IN THE CAR, I DON'T WANT TO GET LATE!¨

I smiled, it was good to see her so happy..even though some one got injured for it.. I got my backpack, putting it on and walked outside. I quickly got in the back seat, knowing that Jace was always driver. He had said it made him look 'cool'.

Jace and Izzy got inside as Izzy immediately went into texting mode. Probably telling everyone the news. Jace started to drive and blasted off the music, making my ear drums explode. Oh, god.

I looked down at my hands to see they were perfectly normal now. It only took me a couple of seconds to regain the color back. I didn't know what I could do, other than a force field. I used it as protection so I called it protection force field. At times it just activated by itself, and never for useful things. Other than when my father tried to kill me. Once I got beat up… and nooo force field!

I looked down at my outfit to see I wore a black shirt which faded and shrunk so it was a weird brown and a bit tight while I wore my normal black baggy pants. I got the amulets out of my shirt to see they were all decoded as pearls. Well, fake ones. My mum had thrown them to the trash when I was young, so of course i got them and put things in them. Those that I came up with, for example the butterfly took me months.

I felt the car stop as I quickly hid the amulets under my shirt. It was the only safe place, with me. I was afraid that if I hid them somewhere they might break.

I got out of the car as I noticed Izzy and Jace walking to different groups of people. Of course, since they were popular they always had a group.

I continued to walk into the building, getting into the far off corners. I was a shadow here. I had no friends. Unless you counted the librarian. She had placed out forums earlier this year for people to participated during PE. Of course I had quickly submitted, no one really seemed to care since no one else was there.

I was broken out my thoughts as I crashed into someone else. I groaned, as I fell to the floor, You idiot! I thought, you could have broken the pearls in front of the whole school!

¨I'm sorry!¨ I heard a voice, that sent a shiver down my spine, ¨Are you ok? I didn't see you there!¨

Of course you didn't, I thought bitterly, ¨Its ok,¨ I mumbled, and stood up.

I came face to face with a pair of cat eyes. I gasped as I looked at the person he seemed completely normal. He had amazing tanned skin and black inky hair with…. glitter while it was spiked up. But the one thing were his eyes. They were amazing!

¨Are you sure?¨ he asked raising his perfect eyebrows. Everything about him seemed perfect, he looked like something from a magazine or a movie.

I nodded.

¨You seem a bit scared,¨ he chuckled, ¨What's wrong?¨

¨Your eyes,¨ I blurted out, ¨Cat.. eyes.¨

The guy frowned and blinked, his slitted cat eyes turning into normal eyes, ¨Yes, I know they're yellow green?¨ he smirked.

I blinked a couple of times, did I imagine it? Surely not! How can I imagine that?

I nodded, ¨S-sorry.¨ With that I walked off quickly.

Before I got two meters away I felt his hand on my wrist bringing me back, ¨I didn't get your name,¨ he grinned, showing off his perfectly white teeth.

¨It's not important,¨ I muttered.

¨Of course it is,¨ He smiled at me, making my knees feel weak, ¨I would like to know the name of someone as beautiful as yourself.¨

I felt my jaw drop, as my face got warm. He seemed to hav noticed since he smirked. Of course he noticed! I thought I was a ghost it was like painting my face with red!

¨A-Alec.¨ I managed out as I noticed he was still holding my wrist.

¨Short for Alexander?¨ He asked, as I nodded. ¨I like Alexander, its sexy and it fits you, Alexander.¨ He purred the last words, making my stomach feel as if it was filled with butterflies.

¨U-Um.. W-what's your n-name?¨ I stuttered but congratulated myself that I didn't stutter the word 'your'.

¨Magnus,¨ he smirked, ¨Magnus Bane.¨

My eyes widened at the name. So this was Magnus? For three years we were in the same school and I had never seen him! Well.. I was always in the library, while he was in the cafeteria with a thousand people surrounding him.

Suddenly the bell went off, ¨What do you have next darling?¨

I felt my face turn into a tomato, Darling? ¨Um.. C-calculus.¨

Magnus smiled, ¨Perfect, I'll walk you to class, what do you say?¨

I couldn't help but a small smile form on my lips, maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I'm sorry or any wrong grammar and typos by the way! Should I continue? Any criticisms? 0:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god! I didn't know anyone would actually like the chapter! Thank you guys to those who Favorited, reviewed, and followed! :). I got on and saw that first review. *-*. So I decided to update early! :). Sadly, Cassandra Clare owns everything.**

* * *

I was in class, sitting down in my desk. The bell didn't ring for ten minutes for lunch, all I wanted to do was go to the library! Everyone in class was taking the test while I had finished it twenty minutes ago. I would read but I hadn't checked out any books yet, and I would draw but I didn't have my notepad with me.

I looked around the class to see the Jocks in front of me texting. You think it would be girl thing.

Suddenly, my thoughts changed. Magnus Bane.I felt my self redden as I covered my face. I have to stop thinking about him, what will be the point? Was he even into me? He had called me.. beautiful earlier. But..did he mean it? For three years I've heard of how the famous Magnus Bane was a player.. That he would gets ones heart and then brakes it. He seemed sweet.. how can he brake ones heart?

_Alec, get your self together!_ I had to stop thinking about him.. anyways.. if he liked me how would it work? We're opposites. He's good looking, I'm not. He's amazingly tanned, I was a ghost. He had.. fashion sense.. I wore all black. He was popular, the whole school knew about him and I had no friends.. I'm pretty sure the librarian does not count.

Yet, there was another problem, I couldn't get those amazing cat eyes out of my head. As well as his normal eyes. Both were amazing..

I jumped as I heard the bell go off. I quickly stood up and gave my paper to the teacher and started to walk away. As I got out I noticed the halls were already packed. I quickly made my self toards the library as I stopped dead on my tracks.

Magnus was there talking to a cheerleader. Magnus was pushed against the wall as the cheerleader practically looked at him as if she wanted to eat him. I instantly recognized her, Camille Belcourt. She was one of my few bullies.

Of course, they must be together. I shouldn't of gotten my hopes up. I looked down, and quickly started to walk away once more.

¨Hey, Alec!¨ I heard Magnus's voice.

I froze, but still turned around to see Camille next to him pissed, but he didn't seem to notice. He walked over to me a grin on his face, ¨Want to eat lunch with us?¨

I quickly shook my head, ¨-I.. H-have to go to th-the l-library.¨ With that I walked off, leaving Magnus and Camille behind. I should have known, I was an idiot for thinking otherwise.

I entered the library to find it completly empty, ¨Alec!¨ I heard some one say.

I looked up to see the Librarian- Ms. Fray there with her red hair down and a pink sundress. I did not under stand how she was single, she was really pretty. But I knew she was seeing Mr. Garroway, even I knew that!

¨I have good news¨ she smiled at me, ¨Well.. sadly since no one is here and no books have been turned in you get a day off.¨

I forced a smile, ¨That's great.¨

She smiled at me and went into her small office. I let my smile drop. Now, how was I going to distract my self now? I looked at the desk to a pack of papers for applications.

I walked over to a desk and put down my back pack. I walked to the furthest book shelve and went behind it making sure I was hidden.

I sat down and took out an amulet. From this one hanged a light blue pearl. I hold it with one hand and use my other to take out the water form inside it. I frowned at the thing as I tried to concentrate. Slowly, the pearl turned white, a small puddle of water now floated in front of me.

I dropped the amulet back onto my shirt and pretended to start to grow the water with my hands. Slowly the small puddle of water reacted as it grew. In a couple of seconds it was around me, as if it was a small force field.

I smiled at it, at times it was the only thing that made me forget abut the real world. It was the same reason I read, it as well encouraged me to continue this, Magic, not sure what it was. I loved fantasy books and at times I could make some things come true.

I pocked the force field as it caused it to ripple. I felt my self feel light, as I looked down. I was no longer sitting down on the floor, but floating.

I felt my eyes widen, I had never done this before. Suddenly the force field broke, the water falling over me as I fell onto the ground.

¨Fuck!¨ I hissed.

I quickly lifted up my hands, concentrating as I felt my self dry off instantly, the water now on the air. I directed the water towards the white pearl on my chest as it vanished, the white pearl turning light blue.

I heard muttering voices from the corner of the library. Oh my god, what if they saw me?!

I quickly stood up and dusted my self off. I started to walk towards the voices as I hid the amulets under my shirt.

I looked up, feeling my heart skip a beat. Magnus was there.. and he was talking to the librarian holding a form..

"-not a fan of P.E" Magnus chuckled, his eyes meeting mine, "Alexander."

"Oh!" Ms. Fray smiled, "Alec, Magnus is going to be a service worker as well. I hope you two become good friends." With that she went back into her office. I did not like her much today.

"I didn't know you were a service worker," he grinned, walking up to me as I felt my self shrink. He was taller than me..

"W-When d-did y-you a-apply?" I asked.

"Yesterday," he smirked causing my face to heat up, "I knew this place was going to be horrible-" he leaned down, as I felt his breath on my cheek, "But I guess it'll be better than I thought."

I stood there, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I had never been in this situation before. I thought he was with Camille? What? Wait, was he even flirting with me or did he treat anyone like this?

"O-Okay," I said, not sure in what to say in a situation like this.

Magnus chuckled as I couldn't help but smile, "So, Alexander. What types of books do you like to read?" He asked as he made him self towards the table.

I made it as my cue to follow him as he jumped on it and sat down, "Um, fantasy."

Magnus raised an eyebrow, "May I ask why?

"Well, I love to read at first. I love fantasy since it takes me to far off places," I grinned, fro some reason talking about this gave me more confidence. "I get to leave this world and go somewhere else. I read fantasy to escape the real life. One where there's a happy ending. Its the complete opposite from the real world."

I looked at Magnus to see him smiling at me. Not a smirk, or a grin, a smile, one that made my heart melt.

"That's amazing," Magnus finally said, "I read a bit too, but not what a _normal_ person would read. Anyways tell me about your self, we have a whole period."

"Oh, what would you like to know?" I asked as I fidgited a bit.

Magnus laughed lightly and scoot over, tapping the table, "Sit next to me," He smiled, "I don't bite. Unless you want me to," he ended the sentence with a wink.

I nodded, feeling as if my face was going to explode. I walked over and sat next to him, feeling tense.

"Hmm.. how old are you?" He asked.

"Oh," I said a bit taken aback, "seventeen."

Magnus grinned as I looked up at him feeling my self smile, "I'm seventeen as well. Color?"

"Black."

"Of course," Magnus laughed, throwing his head back as I felt my self grin now. "Do you have any siblings? Other than Isabelle and golden boy?"

I smiled, "Jace, his name is Jace. And yes," I smiled up at the gorgeous man, "He's eleven. At the moment he's in a business trip with our mother."

Magnus smiled down at me as I felt him get closer, "Tell me about your siblings."

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I had been rambling about my siblings, but Magnus didn't seem to mind. The whole time he was grinning or smiling, which I was happy for.

"What about you?" he asked, "I want to know about you.."

I felt my eyes widen, "I'm not important." I blurted out.

Magnus frowned as I felt him put his hand on my waist causing my face to heat up, "Why would you think that?"

I looked down feeling my bangs cover my face, "Because my whole family is. I don't know if you haven't noticed the only friend I have is the librarian. I get bullied almost every day, no one but my teachers and siblings talk to me-" I was cut off as Magnus quickly lifted my chin with his finger and crushed his lips onto mine.

I felt my eyes widen, slowly relaxing and kissing back letting my eye lids drop. I felt him bite on my lower lip, casing me to gasp, letting him take advantage of it as he entered his tongue into my mouth.

I let my hands rest on his shoulders as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist bringing me closer. I felt a small drop of water fall on my head.

Magnus seemed to notice it as well since I felt him tense. We broke the kiss slowly as I looked up, feeling my eyes widen, still in Magnus's arms.

Around me was a light blue forcefiled while around Magnus was a green one. I looked at Magnus in shock to see his eyes were back to cat eyes.

"M-Magnus.." I whispered.

Magnus took my cheeks into his hands and kissed me once more. I relaxed instantly opening my mouth letting him explore it. Feeling as if ever thought I had before had simply vanished.

We broke the kiss as I noticed the forcefiled still around us. I noticed it shining now, making my eyes widen at the view. I twas beautiful. Drop seemed to come down but once it touched our skin it vanished.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, looking up.

I felt Magnus touch my cheek with his hand. I looked at him to see his cat eyes, I was a bit scared, he didn't seem normal, what was he?

"What are you?" I asked softly.

Magnus's eyes softened, "I'm not human."

* * *

**_HEHEHEHEHEH.. Cliffy :)._**  
**_-What do you guys think? ;D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW CHAPTER! I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING THIS LATE ONE WEEK, I'M SORRY! Ok.. thank you guys so much for 13 reviews! :)**

**(I own nothing :( )**

* * *

"Then.." I said slowly, "What are-" I was cut off as I heard a loud scream. I turned around to see Mrs. Fray staring at us in shock, as she stood there frozen in place.

Magnus flicked his hand as she collapsed onto the ground.

"MAGNUS!" I yelled in disbelief, "What did you just do?" I quickly got up and ran over to her.

I touched her wrist to feel her heart still beating, I sighed in relief, "What did you do to her?"

Magnus smiled and walked over to us, crouching down in front of me, "It'll make her forget what she just saw. She'll be asleep for an hour."

I looked up at him, "Did she scream because of the forcefield?"

Magnus chuckled, "Yes, but not just that."

I looked at him confusion, "what?"

"Your mark is showing darling," He grinned.

I felt my self redden, "Mark?"

"Your skin."

I looked down at my hands to see they were glowing blue, "This?"

"No," Magnus shook his head, "Look at your arms, not just your hands."

I frowned and looked at my arms. It looked like a had light blue glowing tattoos.

"Tattoos?"

Magnus chuckled, "They're runes. Every Warlock has a mark. Runes protect you and they slowly start to show as you age. Yet the thing.. no warlock has had that mark for centuries."

"Oh," I said. I wasn't sure what to say at the moment. I always knew I wasn't simply human but this didn't really.. well, I couldn't put it into words. Should I be surprised? Scared? Amazed?

"I see you're taking this lightly," He smirked at me.

I felt my face get warm, "I'm not sure what to feel... Wait does that mean.. well my real dad was a Warlock? Or was it my mum?"

"Your father, of course." He said, "Females can't get pregnant."

"Oh," I said once more. So my father hadn't lied. I wasn't his son. "I have to tell my mother."

Magnus looked at me stunned, "Alexander-"

"Magnus." I cut him off. "Maybe she'll tell me who my real father is, if-"

"Alexander, for all you know your mother didn't know your real father was a Warlock.. we have to keep it hidden."

I nodded, letting my head drop, "What now?"

"I'll teach you," Magnus said, causing me to look up, "I have a bit of experience. When I said I read I meant I read spell books and such."

I looked at the clock to see the period ended in thirty minutes. My eyes widened as I looked at my arms, "Magnus! How do I take this off?!" I asked in panick.

I looked at him for an answer when I only saw to see his eyes soften, "Alexander... your mark isin't something you can control at first-"

"Magnus!" I said again feeling my arms shake, "E-Everyone w-will see me-" I felt a tear roll down my cheek remembering what my father had tried to to when he found out, "What will people think?W-what w-ill they do to me? How am I supposed to explain this?!"

I felt his arms go around me, and that's all I needed. I let my self snuggle into his chest, crying onto it. I knew I was wetting his shirt but he didn't seem to mind. I felt his arms tighten around me, as I slowly started to control my sobbing.

"I'm sorry," I breathed out, rubbing my eyes against my chest. "I shouldn't of-"

Magnus cut me off as I felt his lips on mine. My eyes widened at the contact, but I slowly melted into the kiss and shut my eyes, opening my mouth,and letting him take control. I put my hands on his shoulders not quite sure what to do with them.

Magnus broke the kiss slowly as I opened my eyes. I looked into his cat eyes as he said softly, "You're so beautiful," rubbing his palm against my cheek.

I felt my cheeks heat up at the compliment, "T-thank you. S-So are you- I.. I mean-"

Magnus chuckled and pecked me on the lips. I smiled and leaned in, kissing him lightly, "Thank you."

Magnus smiled ad leaned in, right when the bell rung. I groaned, Magnus letting out a growl, which took me aback.

"Are you busy after school?"

"No," I shook my head, "Why?"

Magnus grinned, "Meet me in the parking lot."

* * *

I had been waiting for almost twenty minutes and I was getting a bit worried. What if Magnus had ditched me? I shook my head, he wouldn't do that.. well I guess not, not after what had happened earlier. I had texted Jace to take Izzy home that I had to stay for a project. He knew I wouldn't lie about school knowing finals were already coming.

"Yo, Looser!" I heard some one shout. I frowned turning around to see who it was. Sebastian. Damn.

I quickly turned back around and started to walk away. A few steps ahead I felt some one punch me in the back. I gasped, feeling as if he had broken something and landed on my back, feeling that I had fallen on my head.

I saw pure black for a couple of seconds, recovering to see Sebastian grinning and looking down at me, "Next time that I call you, you don't walk away. Got it?"

I didn't trust my self to speak and I couldn't move.

"Do you understand?!" He yelled.

I didn't do anything.

It seemed to have pissed him off even more since he stretched out his hand, ready to slap me but never did as I noticed a tanned hand with various rings holding his wrist. Magnus. Magnus looked at me with worry eyes as his eyes went back to Sebastian. He whispered something his ear causing the color to drain out of his face.

Before I knew what was happening Sebastian's eyes rolled to the back of his head, causing him to collapse next to me.

"Wha- d-did y-you d-do?" I asked. I tried to sit up, causing me to gasp as I felt a shot of pain go up my spine and falling back down.

Magnus's eyes softened, "I'm sorry, I got held up. Don't move." He ordered. I obeyed and didn't move as Magnus got closer to me. One of his hands went under my legs as the other one under my neck. I felt him lift me up as I moved my left arm and put it around his neck for more support.

"T-thank you, M-Magnus." I stuttered as Magnus started to walk.

"Stop thanking me," Magnus smiled down at me, I couldn't help but smile as well.

* * *

As we arrived to his house Magnus got out of the car, coming to my side, opening the door and picking me up. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck as he closed the door behind us.

I looked up at him, as Magnus winked at me, causing me to redden. What had I done to deserve this? Two days ago I was the kid who no one payed attention too. Who no one cared about, but his family.. well I hoped. And then Magnus came..

I looked up as I heard a door close. We were inside of his house. My mouth dropped in awe at how big it was. The floor was made out of white marble, as the walls were painted blue.

"Like it?" I heard Magnus chuckle.

"Its amazing."

"I know," Magnus said as I looked up at him to see him grinning, "Its my mums. Come on, lets go into my room so that I'll heal you."

...

Magnus slowly put me down onto the bed, so that I was laying down on my stomach, "I'll have to take off your shirt, is that alright?"

I flinched, I didn't want him to see me. He would see my scars and bruises from before, but still I whispered, "Yeah."

I felt my clothes dissapear causing me to gasp, "Magnus!"

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" Magnus yelled but I could still hear him laughing. I felt him cover my back side with sheets as I felt my cheeks heat up.

Oh my god, he had seen my ass! MY ASS I SAY!

I felt his fingers trail down my back causing me to shiver, "Did they do this to you?" He asked softly.

"Yes.." I murmurered.

I heard Magnus growl,taken me aback. Suddenly his fingers started to brush the scars and bruises as I flinched.

"This might hurt," Magnus said.

I was confused until I felt a jolt of pain hit me. I let out a loud groan as the pain spread through my back. Thank fully it ended quickly.

I gasped for air feeling sweat on my neck as well on my forehead causing my hair to dampen.

"You ok?" Magnus asked as I felt his hands firmly on my back. "It left a small scar, but everything else is gone now."

"Th-thanks," I panted feeling as if all of my energy was drained.

"Yeah-" Magnus chuckled, "First time wastes all of your energy, sorry."

"Mhm" I hummed and slowly sat up, feeling the cool amulets against my chests. They didn't seem to have dissapeared.

I turned over, causing the blankets to fall off. I yelped and quickly covered my self with my hands.

I looked at Magnus to see him smirking at me, "You really are beautiful."

I felt my self redden, as I gulped loudly, "W-Where a-are m-my cl-othes?" I stuttered, bending down and getting the sheets to cover me.

Magnus looked at me apologetically, "I'm still working on that.. I only meant for the shirt to dissapear in my defense."

I covered my self completly now, and covered my face with my hands, "So I'm supposed to be naked?" I joked.

"I would love that," I heard Magnus laugh. My eyes widened, knowing I was a tomato as I looked at him, "What?" He shrugged and bent down so that our noses were almost touching, "I think you look beautiful when you're naked."

We stared into each other eyes for a moment until I gave in and crushed my lips with his. Magnus responded quickly, as I opened my mouth letting his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't hope but moan, feeling Magnus grin if it was possible. I wrapped my hands around his neck, at the moment completly forgetting I was naked.

I felt his arms go around my back as I broke the kiss moving my head to the side. Magnus pushed me up to the bed as I wrapped my legs around him.

Magnus pushed me onto the mattress as I laid my head down onto a pink pillow. Magnus hovered over me as I let my legs drop, Magnus smiling down at me, causing my heart to melt.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, trailing his tanned finger along my jaw line.

I felt my self blush, "Thank you," I whispered softly.

Magnus's smile deepened as he leaned down and captured my lips again. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Something about him made me feel comfortable. I felt his hands trail down my thigh causing shivers to run down my spine. Before we could do anything else I heard a small bang down stairs.

"MAGNUS! RAGNOR GOT HURT COME DOWN HERE!"

Magnus groaned as I started to panic. Their was some one here, and I was naked!

"I'll lend you some of my clothes, darling," Magnus grinned down at me causing me to blush, "Your ass will look amazing in leather jeans."

* * *

**AN;**

**Next chapter will be up in a short time. Last day of school is Thursday so ;-;... THE FEELS! AND OH MY GOD CITY OF HEAVINLY FIRE, I NEED IT!I NEED IT! I SAW SPOILERS AND MAGNUS AND ALEC! OH GOD! Ok.. ok.. so who do you want Magnus to be related to? :D. Also, what did you guys think? (:**


End file.
